


You Can Become a Wizard

by PurpleFlyingBird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Magic-Users, Wizard!Toshinori, Wizards, cloaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/pseuds/PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: Fan Art.





	You Can Become a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> A My Hero Academia x Harry Potter crossover.  
> Toshinori Yagi (All Might) tells the magic-less Squib, Izuku Midoriya, that he can become a wizard.
> 
> A Harry Potter twist on the "You can become a hero" in MHA.


End file.
